When Times Are Hard
by smllpurplezstarz
Summary: woo hoo! the second chappi is up..thx 2 the people who reviewed my story..please review my other one...r and r this one too..tell me if you guys like it...=0) no flames please..o..this is a [txe] story..about gans and all that..hope you like it *muahs*
1. meeting the first time

When Times are Hard

            I don't know how I had the idea came into my head but this is a chaptered fic. I hope all you guys like it. Please Review. Thanks a lot. Please no flames. You can correct me with my horrible English though.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Clamp does…*tears*

Tomoyo: 16 years old

Eriol: 18 years old

Summary: Eriol belong in a gang called Azure Knives. Tomoyo's a innocent bystander that was just stabbed. Eriol, feeling sorry for her, took her in under his wing. How can a girl from such high status love a gang leader? Btw…I'm horrible with summaries…I think you should just read it. [ExT] Chaptered fic. Please R and R.

When Times are Hard 

Chapter 1: Give me a little love…

            She put her soft hand against her cheek as she silently gazed through the window of this mansion. Fifteen minutes before she didn't know where the hell she was. All she knew or vaguely remembered was blood and a lot of it. Pain rocketed through her entire body as she gasped for air. 

            "Crap" she thought silently. "I forgot I had a wound" she looked down at her thigh. Bloodstains on her skirt were noticeable. All she could do was stare at the clock that was in the bedroom. "7:00" she muttered under her breath. Whoever took her here was a lazy person. 7:00 in the morning and the person who took her here was still not awake. She shook her head slowly as she gazed at the sunrise and smiled slightly. The door creaked slowly open as azure eyes met her own amethysts.

            "Good morning, how did you sleep?" he asked with a smile. She growled angrily and tried to stand up but she slumped back into the chair. 

            "Fine, thank you, and who may you be?" her eyes showing expression of pain and fear and anger. All the young man did was take out a first aid kit and slowly pulled up her skirt. Tomoyo blushed slightly as she slapped the man's face away.

            "HENTAI!" she screamed out as she punched the guy in the eye. Eriol put his hand above his eye and muttered curses. Then his lips began to creep into that horrible grin she learned to hate in minutes.

            "I like my girls feisty" he said as he winked. She blushed and turned her head away. Once again she could feel his hand reach for her skirt. She was about to slap him when his hand held onto hers to prevent that.

            "What the hell are you doing you hentai?" she asked as she struggled to be out of his grasp.

            "I actually have a name you know?" he smiled. "Plus don't you have a wound?" he held the first aid kit in front of her eyes. "I'm here to take care of the wound."

            Her eyes turned soft again as she smiled slightly. She touched gently the right eye of the man. "Does it hurt?" she asked gently.

            "Haha, not as much as you slapped me." He grinned again. That evil grin. He pulled the skirt up in a fast motion as he tended to it. As he did it Tomoyo cringed in pain as he cleaned the wound up. His shoulder was right there so instead of screaming he bit him. His eyes widened and he screamed. Minutes later of apologizing and him rubbing the bite he laughed.

            "What's so funny?" inquired Tomoyo looking confused.

            "Well, I like bites definitely," he laughed again "but not when I'm tending to someone's wound. Usually when we're having a little fun." He winked at her again. She turned red again.

            "Haha," he laughed again "You're so cute when you blush." She looked up onto the man and realized he had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. Azure eyes that showed how much he loved teasing the young girl. She decided wickedly to check him out. He had a nice face, glasses, but he has such a loving face. And "o god" she muttered. He had a nice body. You could just his muscles with his wife beater shirt. She swooned lightly as he chuckled again. 

            "Checking me out?" he inquired as she turned red again. "Damn the man" she thought. Seemed as if he could read her mind. She growled again. The man finished tending the wound with a clean bandage. She muttered a small thanks.

            "Can you walk?" he asked gently. She nodded and tried to stand up but she fell forward. The young man caught her and she fell into his arms. She inhaled the scent of the man as she nuzzled into his shirt. He smelled so nice. She sighed dreamily as she held onto him as she nuzzled a bit more into his shirt. He grinned slightly.

            "Yep," he thought "he definitely had a way with women." 

            "Hey lady, you got a name?" he asked gently as he put her back into the chair.

            "Tomoyo." She said gently as she looked into his eyes. 

            "Plum Blossom, nice name for you" he said as he winked. She smiled gently. She turned to him as look questioningly at him.

            "And what's your name?" she asked.

            "My friends call me Azure, but call me Eriol" he said. "You'll be calling it when I get you in bed." He said as he chuckled slightly. She blushed and pushed him away. 

            "Alright, well me gotta jets. I'll see you later Plum Blossom." She pouted as he left.

            "WHAT?" he asked. "Don't give me that look…it won't work on me…oh hell…what do you want now?"

            "Can you tell me what happened and why I'm here?" she asked. He looked confused and took a chair and pulled it up next to hers.

            "You don't remember?" he asked. She nodded.

            "All I remember is blood, and a lot of it." She said. He scratched his head and looked awkward.

            "Well, uh, don't get all emotional on me, because I can't deal with emotional girls but, your parents got into a car crash due to some gang members." She shrugged slightly as her raven black hair spilled gently around her shoulders. 

            "Shouldn't you be crying and shit about now?" he asked.

            "Nope, they never treated me as a daughter anyway. All they did was spoil me and give me everything I want, they were never there for me, so it doesn't matter anyway." He nodded silently.

            "To put a long story short, you came out of the car in a daze and the gang members wanted to stab you dead but the guy that tried to stab you stabbed you in the leg and you fell. My friends saw you and scared the opposing gang and brought you here to my house." He said gently. She shrugged gently and looked back into the sky. She smiled gently. As Eriol tried slowly sneaking out of the room she gently tugged onto his baggy pants. He laughed gently and looked at her questioningly.

            "What do you want now?" he asked.

            "Take me with you." She said gently as she looked up into his eyes.

            "I can't. I have to deal with the people that hurt you plum blossom." He swiftly placed a kiss on top of the little girl's forehead. "I promise I'll see you later though. I promise." He said as he put his forefinger gently across Tomoyo's lips. He closed the door silently behind him.

            "The girl's cute." He thought. "Very cute" he silently walked through the corridors as he entered the "business room" There were 8 young men kneeling on the ground with their heads bowed. Before they could utter a word, Eriol took out his gun and shot them all in the heads.

            "Dispose of them" he said silently. "Dispose of them before I lose my appetite" he walked toward the dining room with a smile on his face. Before he went in he called for his assistant to call Tomoyo.

TBC…

Ahhh…please review! Thankies! Any problems? Or my writing sucks? No Flames pleaseeee…E-mail me at smllpurplezstarz@hotmail.com 


	2. someone special

When Times are Hard

            Hehe…I saw the reviews and I'm soo much in love with you guys! You love my work! You really do! Thank you *bows* please review again! Thanks! Please no Flames. *Puppy eyes*

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Clamp does…*tears*

Tomoyo: 16 years old

Eriol: 18 years old

Mark: 15 years old 

When Times are Hard Chapter 2: We all need someone in our lives… 

            She looked across the room. It was decorated with little blue flowers peeking in through various positions. She giggles slightly as her eyes gazed to a painting. It had a cover over it and as she limped over she took the cover off. Out came the most beautiful painting she has ever seen. A young boy standing with his back to his mother while a smile was gracing his lips. His mother put a protective hand over her son's shoulder as she gave a gentle smile on her face. Her eyes became teary. She knew her mom would never do that. Both of her parents never had time for her.

            She limped back to her chair and sat down and looked depressingly to her hands. Someone knocked on the door. A gentle voice asked her to open the door. She sighed again and limped to the door and opened it. A young man no older than 15 came in and blushed as he stuttered out a few words.

            "A-Azure w-wants to see you in the dining room…I'll take you there." He said while he was flaming up. She giggled and agreed and the guy helped her onto their way to the dining room. She was talking gently with the guy and found him agreeable unlike "azure" as they all called him. She's taken a small liking to the young boy, who was called Mark, and asked him why he was with Eriol.

            "Eriol saved me," he said simply.

            "Really? What happened?" as curiosity got the best of her.

            "Well…it's a long story…" he started out.

            "Well, it's a big house I'm pretty sure you can finish it before we get to the dining room."

            "Ok…mmm…I'll make it shorter than it really is, but my mom was dying and I didn't know what to do. I was 12 then so I was scared out of my wits. I ran out because I didn't want to face the truth and some real tough guys cornered me. They decided I was "fresh meat" so they decided they wanted to pummel me into a bloody pulp." He said that part so bitterly as tears started to form in his eyes daring to drop down. "Then all of a sudden Azure came out of nowhere and saved my skin." He smiled slightly as he said Azure's name. "He said to me what a puny little guy like me was doing in the ghetto and I told him my story. He decided then to take me in. I've been with him ever since." 

            Tomoyo thought about it for a few seconds. Eriol seemed like a real nice guy if he wasn't such a hentai. She sweat dropped slightly about the earlier scene.

            "So what does Eriol do as a job?" she asked with curiosity. 

            "Uh…I think you should ask him that…it's not my business to butt into yours…but…I must say you're the nicest one he brought in to take care of." He said as he smiled.

            "Wait…I'm not the first one? Do you mean this place is a orphanage?" she asked as her eyes shot up.

            "Uh…no, not really…" he said as he sweat dropped. "What a weird girl," he thought "but she's nice unlike the others…so optimistic…and she's so pretty." As he thought about that he blushed.

            "You ok?" she asked gently to Mark.

            "Of course!" as he laughed in a weird way. Tomoyo's eyebrow gave him this "I don't believe you but whatever" look. Soon they arrived to the dining room. Before they entered there they went to the living room. She felt a sudden chill and she looked down at the floor. There were blood staining on the nice white carper and there was a lot of it! 

            "What the hell…?" she thought "Why are there so much blood?" she thought silently. Mark glanced at her slightly and saw her staring at the bloodstains from earlier. He hurried and literally dragged her to the dining room.

            When they arrived to the dining room where Eriol was sitting with a newspaper covering his face.

            "Yoo Hoo anyone there?" she asked as she arrived there. Eriol put down his newspaper on the table revealing him wearing a black shirt and black pants. He smiled as he saw his Plum Blossom. 

            "Did you have to wait long?" he asked, "If you did I'll beat Mark down." He said with a smile on his face as he teased Mark. 

            "Not much, did I mention Mark is waaaay cuter than you?" she said as she put her index finger pointing to the sky. Mark, hearing this, blushed nine different shades of red. Eriol seeing this smirked.

            "I think he likes you Plum Blossom" he smiled with an innocent look.

            "*giggle* I like him a lot too!" she said as she limped over to Mark to give him a big bear hug. Eriol seeing this got jealous. He pouted and he said in a cute voice.

            "How about me Tomo-Chan?" as he gave her the cutest puppy eyes.

            "Hehe…you big hentai! How could I love you when I love Marky?" she said. Fake tears threatened to fall from Eriol's face and she giggled slightly as she limped over there to hug Eriol too.

            "Ok…*cough* let's eat breakfast!" he said as he helped Tomoyo to her seat across to him. It was a long table so it took them a while. He jetted back to his seat.

            "Ok! Let's see what we have for breakfast." He mumbled something incoherently. "Ahhh…I'm going to have waffles and toast and orange juice." He smiled as he told Mark. Mark went over to the other side to Tomoyo asking her what she wanted.

            "Uh…I don't know…I think…yeah…I'll have pancakes, a omelet with everything except onions…yeah that's all." She said. "Wait let me take that back…I also want that waffle Eriol talked about, some toast with strawberry jam and butter too! O and some bacon and my eggs over easy. Now you can go Marky." She said. Both Eriol and Marky looked at her in amazement.

            "What?" she asked innocently. "I'm hungry." She pouted. The guys both sweat dropped. Then came out the loudest stomach growl they have ever heard in their life. They both sweat dropped even harder.

            "You heard the girl," Eriol said as he scratched his head thinking how could a girl eat so much. "Hurry before she starves." He said.

Mark ran to the kitchen telling them the order. Eriol looked at her in amazement as Tomoyo moved her head up and down surveying his dining room.

            "O before I forget. What do you do as a job? Do you run an orphanage or something? How do you have so much money? Huh? Huh?" she asked in one breath.

            "Uh…well…I can guess you can call what I run a "orphanage"" he said gently, choosing his words carefully, very carefully.

            "Really? That's so cool! I have money! I want to donate it to this place." She said giddy. He sweat dropped. How was he going to tell her that he really was a gang member that dealt with drugs and other obscenities.

            "No it's ok…I have enough money." And really he did…he had loads of it.

            "No really, I want to donate it to this place. I like how you're helping all these kids and people." She said. "Plus now that my parents died all their money belongs to me. Do you know Daidouji Enterprise? Well my dad owns that place so now I have all the stocks and I have the money that I saved." As she babbled on about the money and how she wanted to help the orphanage. Eriol just looked at her in amazement. Her mouth just kept on going and going. Finally the food came and she shut up. She looked at her food and squealed as she dug in without hesitation. She started with the 3 pancakes and waffles smearing them with whipped butter and syrup. She ate both of those in about 10 gulps. (A/N: Damn…I wished **I** could do that!) Then she started devouring the rest of the food. Eriol just looked at her in amazement again. She looked up and saw Eriol staring at her. She was stuffing her face and Eriol was just looking at her.

            "Go eat, why aren't you eating?" she said gently as she swallowed the bacon that was dipped in ketchup.

            "No, it's ok you can eat for both of us." He said as he sweat dropped as he pushed his waffles and toast toward her. She giggled and nodded and she took both of them and devoured it yet again. He sweat dropped. He was being sarcastic back then but oh wells. Soon bullets whizzed past his head. His eyes turned into slits of cold ice as he took out his gun and shot back trying to find the origin of where the people that shot him were.

            "Damn it, Tomoyo," he said as he saw her still eating peacefully oblivious of the bullet that just whizzed past her head too. "This is a shootout! Duck dammit! Duck!" she nodded and took her toast to hide beneath the table. Mark took the rest of the plates and shoved it down the table to give her food to eat and took out his own revolver as he backed up Eriol. A loud bang was heard as Eriol successfully hit the man that was shooting them. Eriol growled and told the other assistants to bring the man up. Mark went under the table and prodded Tomoyo gently telling her it was safe to come up again. Her bandage was all bloody again. Mark seeing that sighed and went to get the first aid kit for Azure to help Tomoyo. 

            As the assistants brought the man that shot them to the dining room up. Tomoyo gasped. "Mr. Grumlin?" she asked in question. Mr. Grumlin's eyes shot up and saw Tomoyo. He was a bloody mess. He had blood all over him. And he was limping also. He was shot in the leg both by Eriol and Mark. 

            "Tomoyo! What the Hell are you doing here?" he said as his eyes showed pain. She tried limping her way to him but Eriol held her back.

            "Who the fuck are you? I never seen you in my life." Eriol said giving him a evil icy glare. The man scowled and looked down the ground. Inside himself he was chuckling evilly as he thought of his evil plan. 

TBC…

Ahhh! Please Review! Pretty please! No flames thought! Encouragements would be soo much appreciated! I love you guys! If you have questions e-mail me at smllpurplezstarz@hotmail.com

Thanks! Remember to review! 


End file.
